zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Shrine of Resurrection
The Shrine of Resurrection is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Great Plateau region of Hyrule. Link wakes up here in the beginning of the game. The Shrine is said to be symbolic of an intentional divide between technology and the natural world in the game.2016-06-21, Why The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is getting voice acting and sci-fi elements. Polygon, accessed on 2016-06-22 Despite this place being a Sheikah Shrine, it is not included with them, so there is no monk and therefore no trial to be found here. However it does have a Travel Gate though unlike the others it is located inside the Shrine itself, though it is activated in a similar manner by opening the door to the Shrine, though as Link starts his journey inside it, he activates it from the inside. Also unlike the other shrines it is connected to the outside world by a tunnel instead of an elevator and the entire Shrine is hidden deep underground, though this is likely intentional given that it is originally a medical facility, the Sheikah likely wanted to hide it from Calamity Ganon and his forces. Background This place is where Link awakens from his one hundred year slumber and obtains the Sheikah Slate, as instructed by a mysterious voice in the beginning of his journey. However Link wakes up with no memory of how he ended up there or who he is other than his name. After obtaining the Sheikah Slate, Link enters another room where he finds two Treasure Chests containing old clothes in the form of a Old Shirt and Well-Worn Trousers, which were presumably left for Link to wear after he awoke as he was left sleeping in only his undergarments. However, he feels compelled to follow the mysterious voice's instructions which lead him to "Follow the Sheikah Slate" to the Guidance Stone that activates the buried Great Plateau Tower. After leaving the Shrine, Link encounters a mysterious Old Man who he discovers is an old woodcutter living alone on the Great Plateau and advises Link how to survive in the wild and provides information about the Plateau. After activating the plateau's Sheikah Tower, he witnesses Calamity Ganon swirling around Hyrule Castle about to break free, only for a light growing inside the castle to glow and stop the villain from escaping. Link discovers that this light is being produced by the mysterious voice which reveals he has been sleeping for the past one hundred years and begs him to remember his past. Guided by the Old Man who convinces him to obtain the treasures located in four other shrines located on the Plateau which the Old Man agrees he will trade him his Paraglider for which Link needs to leave the Plateau. In the shrines he finds runes and trials set up by the Sheikah Monks to test him, rewarding him with a Spirit Orb after completing each trial. After obtaining them, the Old Man asks Link to meet him where the Shrines intersect which turns out to be the Temple of Time. There the Old Man reveals himself to be spirit of the Last King of Hyrule, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. King Rhoam reveals that Link is the Hylian Champion and personal knight of Rhoam's daughter Princess Zelda. Zelda is revealed to be the mysterious voice that has been guiding Link telepathically from Hyrule Castle. Rhoam tells Link of the events that lead to the Great Calamity which resulted in the deaths of the other Champions and King Rhoam, while he reveals that Link was injured defending Zelda, leading to him being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection where he slept and healed for one hundred years. While he slept, Princess Zelda used her sealing powers to seal both herself and Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle. During the main quest "Captured Memories", Link will be able to start to remember past events thanks to the help of Impa. According to Symin, the director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, the form of suspended animation Link was placed in was the untested Slumber of Restoration. Upon discovering Zelda's research notes within the ruined Hyrule Castle, Link can learn the true origins of the Shrine. The Shrine was first discovered by Zelda and several members of the Sheikah clan, specifically from the research sector, one hundred years ago within the Great Plateau, the area of Hyrule where the kingdom was first established. Zelda's writings further reveal that the Sheikah confirmed that the Shrine was an elaborate medical facility constructed by their ancestors ten thousand years prior, along with the other Shrines, the guardians and the Divine Beasts, as a means of sustaining their most formidable warriors. Zelda speculates that such a facility was made as part of the clan's efforts to destroy Calamity Ganon during their first war against the villain, instilling a sense of dread within the young princess, who feared just how powerful Ganon truly was to necessitate the need of such a facility. Knowing Ganon would return, Zelda and the Sheikah repaired the Shrine of Resurrection, but did not have time to properly test it out before Ganon returned, seized control of the guardians and the Divine Beasts, and laid waste to the kingdom of Hyrule. Despite the untested nature of the Slumber of Restoration, Purah and Robbie were forced to resort to using it due to the severity of Link's injuries. Zelda, Impa, Purah, and Robbie were aware that there was a danger that the untested healing process would rob Link of his memories, which later proved true as Link suffered from amnesia and was left in a weakened state that prevented him from even removing the Master Sword from its pedestal as doing so would kill him in his weakened state, forcing Link to obtain enough Heart Containers to increase his strength to the point he could remove it without dying, which the Great Deku Tree reveals is the spirit of the Master Sword's way of testing its wielder to ensure Link is strong enough to wield it, despite Link having already been chosen by the Master Sword 100 years prior. Additionally they where unsure how long Link would remain asleep as none of them show any signs that they where aware it would take a century of slumber before Link would be healed enough to finally awaken. Despite this, the Shrine was successful in protecting and reviving Link over the course of one hundred years, even as the surrounding Great Plateau was largely destroyed by the possessed guardians and then taken over by Ganon's minions, as their master continued to build up his power by siphoning Zelda's divine power and building himself a new body. If Link returns to the Slumber of Restoration chamber later on in his quest, he can find a hidden Korok by examining the bed where he slept for one hundred years. This unnamed Korok will give Link a Korok Seed and will take up residence inside the Shrine for the rest of the game. In the "Champions' Ballad" DLC, Link is requested by Zelda to return to the Shrine after freeing the Divine Beasts. Upon arrival and placing the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal, he can acquire the One-Hit Obliterator and begin the Divine Beast Tamer's Trial. After learning more about the Champions and upgrading their powers, he is told to return to the Shrine once more. It is revealed that the Shrine is actually part of the Final Trial, a Divine Beast that serves as Link's final test. See Also * Shrine References Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Shrines